UCW Hardcore City 2019
by Alex The Owl
Summary: We're celebrating UCW's fourth anniversary!
1. Chapter 1

_And now, UCW presents..._

_HARDCORE CITY!_

* * *

We're at the ECW Arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where everything is decorated with weapons and hardcore stuff. The crowd is cheering loudly as the show starts.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior live from the legendary ECW Arena! This is UCW Hardcore City!"

"And this is a very special night, dear UCW fans! For not only is it the night that our federation gets to its maximum hardcore level, but we are also celebrating UCW's fourth anniversary!"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer suddenly said through the speakers. "At the occasion of Ultra Cool Wrestling's fourth anniversary, we're going to present you a special guest. Please welcome the boss of UCW himself, MR. ALEX!"

The arena erupted in cheers as Mr. Alex himself walked out. He smiled brightly and clapped in the fans' hands as he made his way into the ring with his microphone. "Hello, everyone! You're glad to be here?" he started and the crowd responded with cheers. "I sure am! I always loved the ECW Arena. So much has happened in this very ring through the years of pro wrestling!"

The crowd cheered once again. "As you all know, this month will mark the fourth year of UCW's existence. Man, I can't believe it's been four years since I created this federation, back in September 2015. So much has happened since then. Such as Martin Freund's memorable reign as Epix Heavyweight Champion, Tank McTavish's incredible undefeated streak, some of the best tag team matches courtesy of Bad Ben & Platty, or the incredible match we got last month between World Champion Pedro and Tank McTavish."

The crowd cheered at every example given by the boss. "I came out here to sincerely thank all of you who are present tonight as well as all those who are still following us after four years of ultra-cool entertainment." After some cheers, Mr. Alex got serious. "But enough talking. I'm sure you guys didn't come here to listen to the old that I am rambling on. This is the ECW Arena and we're here to get hardcore! So without any further due, let's start HARDCORE CITY!" The crowd cheered one last time before Mr. Alex left.

**(Song 2)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first the challenger, being accompanied by The Girls, from Miami, Florida, Aiden Remington 3, AR3!"

The crowd cheered as the handsome man came out alongside his two beautiful girls who fanned at him. He gently stroked their chins before telling them to go wait for him at the back and ran into the ring to pose.

**(New Way)**

"And his opponent, from Hong Kong, China, he is the UCW Legend Champion, BAIJING LEE!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the young champ who clapped in fans' hands before getting into the ring and bowing politely at AR3 who returned the gesture. After that, he gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both men shook hands before walking around and locking in a clinch. They struggled around the ring for a while before Lee pulled AR3 into a corner and the ref forced them to break. After that, they locked into another clinch and this time, it was AR3 who pulled Lee into a corner with the ref forcing the break.

Chuckling a bit, Lee went for a clothesline which AR3 ducked and clotheslined the champ out of the ring. He then charged and ran out into Lee with a Suicide Dive before bringing him back in the ring and going for a German Suplex, but Lee pushed him back in a corner to force the break.

Lee then ran in the opposite corner with AR3 following and hitting a running knee strike to his chin. He then charged and Lee hit a shoulder block before jumping on the top turnbuckle where AR3 hit his leg to make him fall on his stomach.

As he remained in this position, AR3 jumped out on the apron and hit a running knee strike to Lee's face which made him fall on the other apron. As Lee decided to get down on the outside floor, AR3 flipped on his apron and went for a Penalty Kick which the champ blocked and made his opponent fall face-first onto the apron.

Lee then lifted AR3 to apply a Side Suplex on the apron before bringing him back in the ring for a dropkick and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Lee caught AR3 with a Release German Suplex before charging and receiving a violent elbow strike from AR3. This last one then grabbed the young champ and applied an Exploder Suplex followed by a Northern Lights one and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Lee was resting in a corner, AR3 charged at him, received a boot counter to the face, and Lee then jumped on the second turnbuckle before leaping toward AR3. This last one caught him by the waist and applied a Deadweight Lift Belly-to-belly Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

AR3 grabbed Lee from behind and applied a German Suplex but the champ landed on his feet before going for a Roundhouse Kick to AR3's head. However, this last one ducked and Lee performed an impressive backflip to land behind AR3 and caught him with a Deadweight Lift Bridging German Suplex.

" 1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As AR3 retreated outside the ring, Lee followed and stroke his head before tossing him toward the ring. However, AR3 span on the apron and caught Lee with an Hurricanrana before bringing him back in the ring and going for his Fireman's Carry Cutter which Lee countered with a Twist Of Fate.

As AR3 rolled out of the ring, Lee charged and hit him with a Penalty Kick right into the face. He then brought him back in the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle before going for a Swanton Bomb, but AR3 rose his knees and Lee landed onto them.

As Lee weakly stood up, AR3 charged at him and got caught with a Standing Shooting Star Press Crossbody and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

AR3 arched his back up and backflipped behind Lee to catch him with an impressive Deadweight Lift Bridging German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Refusing to let go of his waist, AR3 applied two more German Suplexes before hitting a 619 as he rested against the ropes. He then went for his Break! (Codebreaker) which Lee countered with his Double Foot Stomp to the chest. He then lifted him up for his Fisherman Buster with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Legend Champion, BAIJING LEE!"

The crowd applauded as Lee bowed to everyone and helped AR3 back up.

"That was a great opening match for this show!" Joey said. "Baijing Lee just showed us why he is the Legend Champion!"

"I'm glad the boy's first title reign didn't end up after only a month. That would have been embarrassing," Bobby remarked with a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Second Truth In Retaliation)**

"The following contest is a Hardcore Match for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first the challenger, representing the New Shield, from Cincinnati, Ohio, "The Lunatic Rider" FURNO MOXLEY!"

The NS member walked out through the crowd and received pats and words of encouragement as he got into the ring and waited for his opponent.

**(Black Swan)**

"And his opponent, from Zambia, Africa, he is the UCW International Champion, "The Black Swan" CHAVEZ RABODO!"

The champ came out to negative reception which he ignored and made his way into the ring. However, even before the ref could take his belt, Furno charged at him and received a headbutt to the face which knocked him down.

Removing his title belt and tossing it away, Chavez started giving stomps to Furno's head, stopping only after giving him at least 30 ones. Once he stopped, Furno held his face in pain. Chavez went for a clothesline which the Rider ducked and countered the Black Swan with a Side Suplex.

Jumping onto the champ to give violent blows to his face, Furno grabbed and Powerbombed him afterward before going for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Kicking him in the guts, Furno applied a Neckbreaker to Chavez before Irish Whipping him really hard into a corner to make him fall. He then gave him violent stomps on the head before going into a corner and daring him to come.

Chavez fell for it and charged, only for Furno to duck and then receive a clothesline from the Black Swan instead. As Furno was on his limbs, Chavez charged and hit a Claymore to the side of his head followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The Black Swan was shocked that the Lunatic Rider kicked out of his finisher and went outside the ring to grab a trash can cap. He tried to smash Furno with it, only to get kicked in the guts and Furno then slammed his head with the weapon.

After slamming his body multiple times with the cap, Furno grabbed Chavez to apply The Purge (Cross Rhodes) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Furno Irish Whipped Chavez in the ropes for a Swinging Neckbreaker before climbing a top turnbuckle and hitting a Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The Lunatic Rider got outside the ring to grab the steel steps which he brought back into the ring and charged at Chavez. This last one blocked the steps with his own hands, kicked Furno in the guts, and slammed his face with the weapon.

He then lifted Furno to Powerbomb him onto the steel steps, only for him to escape and go for a Piledriver which the Black Swan countered with a back body drop. He then lifted his opponent onto a top turnbuckle before applying a Side Suplex from there all the way down onto the steel steps and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

After resting a bit, Chavez quickly grabbed Furno to apply a White Noise followed by another pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Waiting for him to get back up, Chavez went for his Future Shock DDT which the Lunatic Rider avoided and tried a smash that the Black Swan also blocked before going for lariat which Furno ducked.

He then knocked the champ down twice with clotheslines before hitting a corner one and trying to follow with a Running Bulldog. Furno then clotheslined Chavez out of the ring before charging into him with a Suicide Dive and then got back in the ring to climb a top turnbuckle and jump down on him with a Diving Elbow Drop.

Furno tossed Chavez into the security barricade before sie suplexing him back-first onto it. The Lunatic Rider then went to grab a kendo stick from under the ring and wiped it onto Chavez's forehead, busting him open, and then hit multiple parts of his body with it.

Furno brought Chavez back in the ring before grabbing a table from under the ring, brought it back inside, and made Chavez laying onto it. As he climbed a top turnbuckle, Chavez suddenly got up and hit a resonating headbutt to his head before Superplexing him through the table. After resting for a bit, Chavez hit another Claymore right to Furno's face and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW International Champion, CHAVEZ RABODO!"

The arena booed the Black Swan as he gave a smirk on his blood-covered face and took his championship belt.

"That was a valiant effort from Furno Moxley of the New Shield, but the Black Swan ultimately came out on top!" Joey said.

"I told you; this guy will be hard to dethrone!" Bobby said.


	3. Chapter 3

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Parts Unknowns, THE NIHILIST!"

The masked wrestler came out to no song in particular, as always, and just walked into the ring where he waited for his opponent.

The titantron started glitching as the arena turned dark until the name "Desmond Johan" appeared on it. Soon, spotlights showed a man wearing a black bandana on his face, a baseball cap, and a blue vest, jean pants, and black shirt with a skull on it coming out.

**(Waiting For a Sign)**

"And his opponent, from Kiruna, Sweden, "The Hacker" DESMOND JOHAN!"

He carefully walked into the ring where he removed his cap and bandana to reveal his short black hair and goatee before doing the same with his vest. The ref called for the bell, starting the match.

As both men glared at each other, The Nihilist said: "All will become nothing!" before Desmond gave him a punch to the face followed by many other ones. Eventually, The Nihilist started fighting back before catching Desmond in a headlock and getting pushed into the ropes to knock him down with a shoulder tackle.

He then ran in the ropes and got knocked down by a forearm smash from Desmond who then clotheslined him out of the ring. Groaning in anger, The Nihilist rushed back into the ring for a lariat which Desmond ducked and clotheslined him out of the ring again.

As the ref started counting him out, Desmond got out of the ring to go chop The Nihilist's chest a few times before Irish Whipping him into the security barricade and follow with a back body drop and the outside floor.

Upon bringing him back in the ring, The Nihilist started asking Desmond for a break. However, the Hackey just laughed mockingly and started giving violent stomps to his opponent. As The Nihilist rested in a corner, Desmond climbed onto him and delivered ten hits to his head.

As The Nihilist rested in the ropes, Desmond charged and got pushed out of the ring. The Nihilist then charged out into him with a Suicide Dive before slamming his head onto the security barricade before body slamming him down on the outside floor.

Bringing him back in the ring, The Nihilist delivered blows to Desmond's head in the corner before Irish whipping him in the opposite one and hitting a corner clothesline followed by a Blockbuster from the second turnbuckle and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Grinning, The Nihilist kicked Desmond in the guts and went for a Neckbreaker which he countered into a backslide.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Desmond chopped The Nihilist's chest to pull him back in a corner where he kept chopping him before going for an Irish Whip which The Nihilist reversed, making him hit the corner, and then kicked his guts to apply a Neckbreaker followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Desmond rested in a corner, The Nihilist climbed on him and delivered blows to his head. However, before he could hit the tenth, the Hacker lifted him up to hit an Atomic Drop followed by many chops. He then Irish Whipped his opponent in the ropes, got reversed, and knocked him down with a forearm smash.

He followed with two more before kicking him in the guts, knee striking his face, and then grabbing his hand for an arm-length lariat. Running into the ropes, The Nihilist grabbed his waist and caught him with a German Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The Nihilist brought Desmond onto a top turnbuckle from where he hit a Superplex before climbing it again and going for a Diving Elbow Drop. However, Desmond rolled out of the way and went for a Superkick which Nihilist blocked and caught him with a roll-up instead.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After kicking out, Desmond caught Nihilist with a roll-up of his own.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Immediately after he kicked out, Desmond Superkicked Nihilist's face and pinned him again.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Desmond was shocked that his opponent kicked out and, as he was standing on his legs, stunned, yelled insults to his face before hitting many violent blows to it. He then lifted him on his shoulders to go for his DedSec (Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker), but Nihilist broke free and went for his Lift DDT.

However, Desmond also broke free and took Nihilist down to lock him into the Sharpshooter Submission Hold. It lasted quite a while and, just as it seemed he was going to tap out, the Nihilist reached for the ropes and forced the break.

Running short on options, Desmond advanced on Nihilist who surprised him with a small package.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Desmond reversed the small package in his favor.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Desmond charged at Nihilist who moved out of the way, letting him crash shoulder first into the steel pose, and then caught him with his Lift DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, THE NIHILIST!"

The masked wrestler was cheered as he rose his hands in victory before leaving. Desmond weakly stood up and took in his defeat. However, the ECW Area still cheered him for his performance.

"Desmond Johan's first match in UCW might have been a defeat, but he still gave us a heck of a match. Besides, he pushed a former World and Tag Team champion to his limits!" Joey said.

"I'll be more than happy to have a wrestler like him in this federation! As long as he doesn't try to hack my computer," Bobby said.

"Yeah, 'cause we all know there will be so much dirty stuff to see."

"Shut up, Joey!"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Doom Fist)**

"The following contest is a Falls Count Anywhere Match! Introducing first, from Colorado Springs, Colorado, "The Doom Fist" DRAKE ARIES!"

The fans cheered as Drake Aries walked out. He was a Caucasian-African guy with an extremely toned body, strong arms, and a little black mustache-beard (think Bob Sapp in his prime). He was wearing white MMA shorts with a towel around his strong shoulders and white MMA gloves and tape around his feet.

"Trained in MMA and pro wrestling by legendary wrestler Brock Lesnar, "Doom Fist" Drake Aries has already got two tryout matches in UCW and won both of them in record time. It is time to see how he will do in his debut PPV match against Vodka Makarov!" Joey said.

Just as he said this, Drake suddenly got attacked in the back by Makarov who came out on the entrance ramp. He gave many blows to the MMA fighter who fought back with blows of his own and the two brawled around the entrance ramp.

They eventually fought into the crowd with Makarov getting the upper hand and trying to Powerbomb Drake who pushed him back into the arena's wall and then caught him with an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex on the hard floor.

After getting beat down for a bit, Makarov grabbed a steel chair and hit it into Drake's stomach and then slammed it on his back. As he rose the chair to hit his head, Drake suddenly charged into Makarov and make him break through the security barricade.

After resting for a bit, Drake grabbed a 2x4 while Makarov grabbed an extinguisher and shot its white powder into the Doom Fist's face before he could use his weapon. The Man of a 1000 Bottles then grabbed a STOp pannel and slammed it on the blindfolded wrestler's back and then applied a DDT onto it before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Makarov grabbed Drake, this last one slammed his 2x4 into his stomach and then onto his back which snapped the wooden weapon in half. The Doom Fist then burrowed an ice pack filled with beer from a fan and tossed it into Makarov's face to bust him open before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Makarov clotheslined Drake down before grabbing him and slamming his head into the ring's steel pose, busting him open. He then grabbed a table from under the ring, opened it, placed Drake on it, and started climbing a corner.

However, Drake climbed up and stunned him with a Doom Fist (violent jab) to his head. He then lifted him on his shoulders and Powerbombed him all the way down through the table. As the crowd chanted: "Holy shit!. Drake went for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Shocked that he kicked out of such a move, Drake went to grab a cement brick and slammed it right on the back of Makarov's head, breaking the brick and going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, DRAKE ARIES!"

The newcomer was cheered by the crowd as he victoriously stood over the unconscious Vodka Makarov.

"Did you see that?! Drake Aries didn't just defeat Vodka Makarov; he totally whipped his ass!" Joey exclaimed in shock.

"What kind of training did Brock Lesnar made this young guy go through?" Bobby asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Let's Dance)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Canadian Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from the Lands of Samoa, "The Dancing Juggernaut" TRIPLE B!"

Trible B came out to mix reaction from the crowd as he got into the ring and posed.

**(Propane Nightmare)**

"And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he is the UCW Canadian Champion, ZACK PETERSON!"

Zack came out to very positive reception from the ECW Arena as he took time to take selfies with fans at ringside before getting in the ring and posing. He gave his title belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

As soon as the bell rang, Triple B charged into Zack with a running corner European Uppercut and then ran in the ropes to hit him with a violent shoulder tackle that sent him flying to the other side of the ring.

As Zack retreated out of the ring, Triple B attacked and tried to Irish Whip into the security barricade, but the champ jumped over it. As Triple B approached him, Zack hit a Roundhouse Kick to his head before jumping on the security barricade and onto him with a Diving Elbow Smash.

Getting back into the ring, Zack ran and jumped into Tripel B with a Handspring Corkscrew Moonsault. However, the challenger caught him on his shoulder and Zack instead transitioned it into a Tilt-a-whirl DDT onto the outside floor.

Zack took the time to clap into the hands of some fans at ringside before sending Triple B back into the ring and going for a Springboard move from the apron. However, Triple B caught him by the waist and pulled him up on a top turnbuckle.

He chopped Zack's chest before lifting him up in a Superplex position and holding him like this for 15 seconds before finally hitting the move followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Zack rested in a corner, Triple B chopped his chest before tossing him all the way to the other side of the ring. He then Irish Whipped him in the ropes and went for a clothesline which Zack ducked and went for a Running Hurricanrana.

However, Tripel B resisted, pulled him up in a Powerbomb position and transitioned it into a Bear Hug submission hold. The hold lasted a few seconds before Zack managed to break free thanks to elbow smashes to Trible B's head.

The two wrestlers then traded some chops until Triple B got the upper hand and tossed Zack in the ropes where he managed to land a Handspring Enzuigiri right into Triple B's face which knocked him down and went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Zack rested in a corner, Triple B charged at him, blocked a boot counter, and instead received an Enzuigiri to the side of the head. Triple B held his head in pain and rested against the ropes which allowed Zack to hit him with a 619 followed by a Springboard Elbow Smash.

Zack started giving stomps to Triple B's head until the Dancing Juggernaut blocked it, glared at the champ, and caught him in his arms for a strong Fallaway Slam. As Zack rested in a corner, Triple B hit him with a Running European Uppercut followed by a Samoan Drop and a Standing moonsault, ending with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Zack was on his knees, Triple B delivered blows to his head until the champ had enough, stood up, got into the challenger's face and started fighting back with blows of his own. He went for a big smash which Triple B interrupted with a sucker punch right to his jaw.

He went for a lariat which Zack blocked and Superkicked the back of Triple B's head. The Dancing Juggernaut replied with a Superkick of his own to Zack's jaw and then ran in the ropes for a devastating clothesline which Zack countered with a C4 and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Zack rested in a corner, Triple B charged at him, received a double knee counter to the face followed by a Missile Dropkick to the back of the head and Zack then went for his Parry Sound Express. However, the Dancing Juggernaut caught him on his shoulders to go for his Samoan Driver.

However, Zack somehow managed to counter it into a Yoshitonic Roll and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Getting tired, Zack Roundhouse Kicked the side of Triple B's head to stun him before giving a dropkick to his chest which allowed him to backflip. He tried to follow up with another attack, only for Triple B to clothesline him out of nowhere, causing him to backflip.

Triple B climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Frog Splash which missed as Zack rolled out of the way, letting him crash hard. As Triple B sat in a corner, Zack hit him with his Algonquin Boot before running in the ropes for his Parry Sound Express.

However, Triple B blocked, pushed Zack on a top turnbuckle and charged to receive a boot to the face. Zack then jumped to catch Triple B with an Ontario Ride followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Getting tired, Zack Superkicked the back of Triple B's head to stun him even more than he already was before pulling him on a second turnbuckle, forcing his head backward, and Superkicking it. He then climbed to go for a Super Ontario Ride up there.

However, Triple B suddenly came back to his senses and headbutted Zack right in the face, stunning him up. He then lifted the champion on his shoulders and actually hit a Samoan Driver all the way down from the turnbuckle. Not stopping there, he grabbed the champ and followed with another Samoan Driver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Canadian Champion, TRIPLE B!"

The crowd booed as Triple B rose his title belt with a smirk. He made a little dance which nobody enjoyed.

"I can't believe it! After five months of title reign, Zack Peterson finally lost the UCw Canadian Championship!" joey sadly said.

"Don't worry, Joey. I'm sure this won't make him lose any viewers on his Gaming Channel. Besides, this only means that he's ready for a world title shot!" Bobby positively said.


	6. Chapter 6

**(HEAT)**

"The following contest is a Hardcore Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first the challenger, representing the Monarchy, from Detroit, Michigan, "The Rabid Street Dog" DYLAN TORRES!"

A wall of pyro erupted from the stage and Dylan walked out, taunting the fans and carrying his trash can filled with weapons. He left it outside as he got in the ring and waited for his opponent.

**(Trinity)**

"And his opponent, representing the Arcaders, from the Mushroom Kingdom, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion, BOBBY GAMER!"

Bobby came out with a cosplay of Sora from Kingdom Hearts. He clapped in fans' hands before giving his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both men got face to face and glared at each other for a moment. Dylan slapped Bobby in the face and this last one charged, only for the Rabbid Street Dog to push him outside the ring and charge into him with a Suicide Dive.

Dylan gave blows to the luchador's head and tried to toss him into the security barricade, only for the champ to reverse and toss him on the other side of the barricade. Bobby followed and brawled Dylan through the crowd, ending with a hip toss above the barricade and back at ringside.

As Bobby walked toward him, Dylan managed to grab a silver plate from his trash can and slammed it on the Arcader's face. He then took a table from under the ring and opened it at ringside before walking toward Bobby who kicked his guts and tossed him hard into the steel steps.

Grabbing a steel chair, Bobby brought Dylan back in the ring and slammed his back with his weapon. He then body slammed him onto it and started giving blows to the Rabbid Street Dog's head.

Waiting for him to get back up, Bobby swung his steel chair which Dylan ducked and hit him with a Discuss Lariat and then Irish whipped him in the ropes for a Spinning Side Slam. He then made Bobby to lay on the steel chair before climbing a turnbuckle and going for a Diving Senton. However, Bobby moved out of the way, letting Dylan crash hard onto the chair.

As Dylan was kneeling, Bobby climbed a turnbuckle to jump onto his back with a Mario Jump (Diving Double Foot Stomp) to his back. He then got out of the ring to grab a steel chair wrapped in barbwire, placed it onto Dylan, and stomped onto it, making Dylan scream in pain as his arms started bleeding.

Bobby then climbed a turnbuckle for another Mario Jump, but Dylan got back up, smashed the champ in the face, and then lifted him up to hit his Electric Chair Facebuster right onto the barbwired chair. He followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dylan hit Bobby's back with the barbwired steel chair, ripping through his costume, and then got outside the take the table and place it in a corner. He took another one and opened it at ringside before getting on the apron. Suddenly, Bobby charged into him with a Spear through the ropes and through the table too. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

Getting back into the ring, Dylan gave a Superkick to Bobby's head. This made him bounce in the ropes and then grab Dylan to sent him through the corner table at full speed. After resting for a moment, the champ went for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

After they both stood up, Dylan showed his middle fingers to Bobby who jumped on him and gave violent blows to his head. The champ then got outside to grab a barbwired table which he placed into a corner and lifted Dylan to Powerslam him through it.

However, the Rabbid Street Dog broke free at the last second and lifted the champ on his shoulders to Death Valley Drive him right through the barbwired table. As the crowd chanted: "Holy shit!", Dylan went for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, both men started trading blows - slowly at first, then faster. Dylan eventually got the upper hand and managed to hit a Stunner to Bobby. This last one bounced in the ropes and hit a clothesline that made Dylan flip. At this point, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Dylan hit a Discuss Big Boot to Bobby which knocked him out of the ring and then got on the apron to jump on him with a Cactus Elbow. He then grabbed two more tables from under the ring, opened them side-by-side, placed Bobby onto them, brought a ladder into the ring, climbed it, and then jumped down on Bobby from there with a Bullfrog Splash (Frog Splash).

He then weakly brought him back in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Dylan was shocked - just like the audience - and went outside to grab another barbwired table which he positioned between the apron and the security barricade. He then got back in the ring where Bobby surprised him with a Punch-Out! (Sucker Punch) to the jaw and followed with his Game Revolution.

Not stopping there, he lifted Dylan on his shoulders and applied an Attitude Adjustment over the top rope and through the barbwired table on the outside. As Dylan was screaming in pain with his back bleeding, Bobby went to grab a small bag under the ring and spilled its content on the ring mat, revealing it to be tacks.

Bobby then turned toward Dylan who grabbed a barbwired baseball bat and slammed it into his stomach, causing him to clutch in pain. He then applied a Made In Detroit (STO) onto the tacks followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Dylan was shocked that Bobby could still kick out before immediately following with his Violent Driver (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) onto the tacks and another pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Hardcore Champion, DYLAN TORRES!"

The whole arena exploded in cheers as Dylan looked happier than ever. He was given the Hardcore Belt by the ref who rose his fist in the air. Soon, Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, and DJ Kingston of the Monarchy also came out to celebrate with their friend who won his first singles title.

"He did it! Dylan fought through the blood and pain to win his first solo title here at the ECW Arena!" Joey jumped in excitation.

"The hardcore legends of yesterday can rest assured; the future of hardcore pro wrestling is safe with wrestlers like Dylan Torres fighting today!" Bobby added.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Storm Soul)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Mumbai, India, "The Indian Ace" RASHID!"

The crowd cheered for him as he got into the ring and removed his shemagh, agal, and eyepiece, giving them to the ref and waiting for his opponent.

**(Ancient spirit)**

"And his opponent, from Guadalajara, Mexico, he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, EL DRAGON!"

He ran and jumped into the ring where he flipped around before removing his cape and belt which he gave to the ref. This last one showed the title belt before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both men started by locking in a clinch which saw them applying multiple locks and going for various techniques and attacks which they both dodged before coming to a stop and letting the crowd cheer for them.

Rashid chopped dragon's chest and Irish Whipped him in the ropes to be caught with a Running Hurricanrana which knocked him out of the ring. Dragon then went for a Top Con Hilo which Rashid dodged, letting him land on his feet, and then lifted him to drop his head onto the apron and following with a DDT on the outside floor.

He then brought him back in the ring to hit a few knee strikes to his guts before running in the ropes and getting surprised by an STO from the champion. Dragon tried to Irish Whip Rashid in a corner, got reversed, and pushed the charging Rashid out on the apron where he hit his head with a Roundhouse Kick.

The champion then joined him on the apron and hit a Bicycle Kick to his head. He was going to follow with another attack only for Rashid to lift him on his shoulders and hit a Death Valley Driver onto the apron.

After getting back into the ring, Rashid stomped onto Dragon before running in the ropes and receiving a dropkick that knocked him into a corner in a sitting position. The champion hit him with a running dropkick there which made Rashid roll outside the ring.

Dragon ran and charged into him with an impressive Rocket Suicide Dive, charging into Rashid as fast as an arrow. He then brought him back in the ring and positioned him in a tree of woe position before climbing the turnbuckle and hitting a Diving Double Foot Stomp to his chest followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Rashid sat up, Dragon hit him with a Soccer Kick and another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dragon gave a few blows to Rashid's head before running in the ropes and getting surprised by a Pop-up Samoan Drop. As Dragon rested in a corner, Rashid hit him with a running jump forearm smash before running in the ropes and getting stunned by a knee strike to the face from Dragon.

The champ tried to follow with another which Rashid countered with a Gory Bomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Rashid ran in the ropes and hit a violent clothesline to Dragon before trying to hit another Gory Bomb which the champion reversed into a Yoshitonic Roll and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After resting for a bit, both wrestlers started trading blows until the Indian Ace got the upper hand and went for a clothesline which Dragon ducked and caught him with a Releasing German Suplex. He followed with a jump knee strike to the jaw, a Reverse Frankensteiner, and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Dragon climbed a top turnbuckle to go for a Swanton Bomb but landed on Rashid's knees. This last one then lifted him to hit his Fire Sun Powerbomb (Golden Star Powerbomb) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Cruiserweight Champion, RASHID!"

The crowd cheered as Rashid rose his new title belt and celebrated with the fans.

"Great! Rashid went from being the Bullet Club: UCW's enforcer to a disciple of the Pro Wrestling Saviors to becoming Cruiserweight Champion!" Joey beamed. "Sabu must really be proud!"

"Dude, Sabu is Arabian; Rashid's Indian, you racist moron!" Bobby deadpanned.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Mighty & Marvelous)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from New Wark, New Jersey, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He came out to positive reception, wearing an attire themed after LA PARKA during the old ECW days. He rocked a steel chair like a guitar before leaving it so that he could get in the ring and removed his mask.

**(Hot Wings)**

"And his opponent, from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, he is the UCW World Champion, PEDRO!"

The arena cheered loudly as the World Champ came out and showcased some Capoeira moves while on his way and into the ring. He gave his title belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both men walked around before locking into a clinch which saw Pedro grabbing Perkins in a headlock. The Mighty pushed him with the ropes before sliding on the mat for the champ to jump past him and then rolled out of the ring. Pedro got annoyed and told him to come back in the ring.

After he did just that, Perkins went for a clothesline which Pedro ducked and caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl Hurricanrana and tried to follow with his Trouble In Paradise which Perkins ducked and slapped him in the face. This annoyed Pedro who charged at him, only for Perkins to lift and drop him groin first onto the top rope.

As the champ was holding his crotch in pain, Perkins knocked him off the top rope with a Disaster Kick. As Pedro rested outside the ring, Perkins chopped his chest before slamming his head on the security barricade and bringing him back in for a Roundhouse Kick to the head and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Perkins kicked Pedro in the guts for a Neckbreaker before tossing him out on the apron. As he approached him, Pedro hit a Roundhouse Kick to his face and then flipped back into the ring to surprise him with a Rolling Jump DDT. He followed by going to the other side of the ring and performing an impressive Cartwheel Standing Corkscrew 450 Splash and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

After this, Perkins charged at Pedro who leapfrogged to let him slip out of the ring and then ran out into him with a Corkscrew Plancha. Bringing Perkins back in the ring, Pedro climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Pedro went for a Spin Kick which Perkins ducked and hit a jump knee strike to his jaw, stunning him long enough to follow with a Running Famousser from behind and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Going outside on the apron, Perkins waited for Pedro to stand up before going for an aerial move which the champ interrupted with a European Uppercut. Pedro then got on a second turnbuckle where Perkins surprised him with a C4 and immediately got him back up to follow with another one and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Pedro retreated outside the ring, Perkins charged for a Top Con Hilo which the champ dodged, ran back into the ring, and then out into Perkins with a Top Con Hilo of his own. Waiting for him to stand up, Pedro went for his Trouble In Paradise which Perkins ducked, Superkicked the champ's leg to make him kneel and followed with a Running Knee Strike to the side of his head.

Perkins then grabbed Pedro from behind to apply a Bridging Dragon Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Perkins pointed his hand like a gun at Pedro and shot before lifting him for his Perkins Driver. However, the champ escaped and started an impressive combo against the Mighty: Roundhouse Kick to the head, Spin Kick to the head, Trouble In Paradise, and Brainbuster. He then jumped on a top turnbuckle and onto Perkins with a Phoenix Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW World Champion, PEDRO!"

The champ started dancing with his title belt as the arena cheered for him. However, the celebrations didn't last long as Homeless Dude suddenly attacked him in the back with a baseball bat. He beat him all around, ending with a Snap Piledriver on the entrance ramp. He glared at Pedro, taking his belt and tossing it on him.

"What just happened?!" Joey asked in shock.

"I don't know! Pedro retained his title against Mighty Perkins and Homeless Dude came out to attack him for some reason!" Bobby replied.

"What a way to ruin the party!"


	9. Chapter 9

**(Electric Romeo)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Rosemont, Illinois, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

The beach crowd cheered loudly as the Ultimate Wrestler entered and slowly walked into the ring.

A lion's roar was heard.

**(Hail Mary)**

"And his opponent, representing the Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, "Brooklyn's Finest" KING CAESAR!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he walked into the ring and got face to face with Tank. The ref took his belt which he showed before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both men stepped back before charging for a shoulder tackle which didn't affect either of them. They did the same again twice before Caesar decided to kick Tank in the guts and hit a boot to his face which made him kneel down. He then ran in the ropes and got surprised by a shoulder tackle from Tank which knocked him down.

As Caesar rested in a corner, Tank hit him with a corner clothesline followed by a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of the head and a Release German Suplex. As the Lion retreated outside the ring, the Ultimate Wrestler ran out into him with a Top Con Hilo.

After they got back in the ring, Tank went for a Discus Clothesline which Caesar countered with a Dragon Suplex. He then put the Ultimate Wrestler on a top turnbuckle and applied a Superplex immediately followed by a Falcon Arrow Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Caesar climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Frog Splash which Tank dodged and Superkicked his head. As the King Of Beasts rested in the ropes, Tank hit him with a 619 followed by a Gourdbuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank lifted Caesar for an Electric Chair Facebuster followed by a Lionsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank lifted Caesar for an F10 but the Lion escaped and caught the Ultimate Wrestler with a Lion Bomb instead. Brooklyn's Finest ran in the ropes to hit a violent devastating clothesline to his opponent followed by a Waist Lift Side Slam and a Cradle Kneeling Reverse Piledriver before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Caesar lifted Tank to hit a Corner Powerbomb which made Tank bounce and hit a Discus Clothesline in response to the Lion. After standing back up, both men glared at each other and started hitting clotheslines at the same time with neither of them standing back.

Eventually, Tank ducked a clothesline from Caesar and hit a jump knee strike to his jaw which stunned him long enough for Tank to Corner Powerbomb him. He then lifted him for an F10 which Caesar countered with a Canadian Destroyer out of nowhere.

After that, Caesar stunned Tank even more with a Savate Kick followed by his Brooklyn Beats (a series of jabs to a cornered opponent) and a Brooklyn Blast (Fireman's Carry into a Jackhammer/ Keith Lee's Ground Zero) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Caesar was shocked that Tank kicked out and went for a Roaring Elbow which Tank blocked and lifted Caesar for an Argentine Neckbreaker. He followed with an F10 and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Tank was shocked that Caesar kicked out of his finishing move and went for another F10 which Caesar escaped and hit a Roaring Elbow to the back of his head. He followed with a Lion's Roar (Vertical Suplex dropped into a sitout Side Slam) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, KING CAESAR!"

Caesar stood up and rose his title belt in victory. The audience cheered for him and Tank shook hands with him.

"That was a perfect display of two fighters going all into the battle!" Joey beamed.

"Yup. I don't think the Lion or the Ultimate Wrestler will ever stop entertaining me!" Bobby said in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

**(5150)**

"The following contest is a Full Metal Mayhem for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first the challengers, the team of Guardian Goon and Hardcore Clown, THE 5150 LEGACY!"

The duo came out to a mix reception from the crowd as they got in the ring and waited for their opponents.

**(Centuries)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, the team of DEATH ROWE & FR0ST SH4DOW!"

The two shinobis were cheered loudly as they appeared on stage and did the ZERO FEAR sign. However, as they made their way toward the ring, Goon and Clown suddenly jumped out into them with Top Con Hilos.

The duo beat the champs around the ring for a bit before these last regained the advantage. They placed both members of the 5150 Legacy onto tables that were resting against the security barricade before getting into the ring and jumping onto them and through the tables with Top Con Hilos.

Rowe and Fr0st grabbed steel chairs and started beating their opponents down with it before bringing Hardcore Clown into the ring. Fr0st Superkicked his head while Rowe Spin Kicked it and Fr0st followed with a Slingblade.

As Guardian Goon returned in the ring, Rowe ducked a clothesline from him and allowed Fr0st to Superkick his face before catching him with a German Suplex. As Goon rested in a corner, Fr0st hit him with a running knee strike to the jaw followed by a running elbow smash from Rowe.

They then went to take a trash can and trapped Goon inside it before hitting a Superkick at the same time on either side of him and going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The shinobis brought a table inside and placed it in a corner, ready to put Goon through it. However, before they could, Hardcore Clown came back and slammed their heads with a silver plate. The clown gave many hits to Rowe with his weapon while Goon surprised Fr0st with a Jump Cutter.

Goon clotheslined Rowe out of the ring before holding Fr0st in position for Clown to catch him with a Diving Codebreaker from the second turnbuckle. Goon then Superkicked Fr0st's head, stunning him long enough for the two partners to apply a Double Side Slam that caused Fr0st to backflip and land on his stomach. They followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Death Rowe jumped in time to break the pin. After this, the mercenary ninja Superkicked Goon's head before doing the same to Clown and following with a Spin Kick to Goon's head. As Clown rested in a corner, Rowe charged and missed as his target moved out of the way and Goon hit a big running dropkick right to his face.

Clown followed with a running dropkick of his own before making Rowe sit down and then kneeled down so that Goon could use his back and jump onto Rowe with a big Cannonball. The 5150 Legacy members than opened four chairs near the corner before holding Rowe in position so that they could hit a Tower Of London/Diving Double Foot Stomp to the back combination and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Clown grabbed Rowe and suplexed him on two steel chairs while Goon went outside the ring to attack Fr0st and toss him hard into the security barricade. However, the four wrestlers ended up getting all back together into the ring and started trading blows.

The two shinobis eventually got the upper hand and tried to attack the two thugs with steel chairs, only to be interrupted with Superkicks. They then ran in the ropes and received the steel chairs in the face after the shinobis tossed them. Rowe and Fr0st also ran and received steel chairs in the face too after Goon and Clown tossed them before they all collapsed in exhaustion.

The crowd started chanting: "This is awesome!"

Goon and Clown placed two rows of three steel chairs near a corner and brought Rowe to the top turnbuckle in hopes of Double Superplexing him onto them. However, Fr0st attacked them with a silver plate before they could and they pushed Clown out of the ring.

Fr0st then climbed on the chairs with Goon, holding him in place for he and Rowe to hit their Package Piledriver/Diving Double Foot Stomp Combination to him through the chairs and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Fr0st and Rowe were shocked that Goon kicked out of their team finisher through the chairs. They double Superkicked Clown before trying to hit their finisher again. However, Goon slammed a steel chair into Fr0st's back before opening it up and applying a Death Valley Driver to Rowe through it.

The two 5150 Legacy members then went to open a table outside the ring and a ladder inside the ring close to it before placing Fr0st onto it. As Clown climbed the ladder, ready to jump on Fr0st, Rowe suddenly jumped onto the top rope and caught Clown with a C4 from there all the way down through the table as Fr0st moved off in time.

The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

As Fr0st got back in the ring, Goon swung his chair at him which Fr0st ducked and grabbed a trash can top with he slammed on top of Goon's head. After repeating the same move multiple times, he opened the steel chair before catching Goon and applying a GTS followed by a Pentagon Driver through it with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Ultra Team Champions, DEATH ROWE & FR0ST SH4DOW!"

The arena erupted with cheers as the two masked wrestlers stood victoriously. Soon, all the wrestlers of the locker room came out to celebrate with them.

"Wow! I think that was nothing short of one of the greatest hardcore matches I've ever seen!" Joey beamed.

"I agree along with the ECW fans! Looks like it's celebration time for all of us!" Bobby added.

"That was UCW Hardcore City, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and a happy 4th anniversary to UCW!"


End file.
